


Sweet and Sour

by Cayenne_Avocado



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, this be spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado
Summary: Varian gets sick and Hugo takes care of him in more ways than one. The first chapter is smut free. The smut is on chapter two. Not suitable for children!
Relationships: varian/hugo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Sugary Sweet

Hugo stopped as Varian’s nose wrinkled. Two sneezes, a cough, three sneezes, two coughs, a final sneeze, followed by a final cough, until the next bout that is. He was uncomfortably familiar with the pattern and by the way they stopped as well, so were Yong and Nuru. 

Varian sniffled, bringing the map back up to get a better look at it. His cheeks were flushed pink, for once he wasn’t the one that put it there. Varian sucked in a breath, the action turning his attention from his cheeks to his lips, which in turn caused his cheeks to flush. He pushed aside the thoughts of what he’d like to do to those lips and focused on the words coming out of them. 

“If we keep going,” another sneeze, he’d add it to the pattern, “we can make it through the gorge before nightfall.” Varian coughed, this one wetter and longer than the rest, his breathing after it subsided was more wheezing than actual breathing. Now that was particularly concerning. He exchanged a look with Nuru. A silent argument passing between them over who’s turn it was to try to get Varian to rest. He ultimately lost. He rolled his eyes, he didn’t have the healthiest habits, but he knew the importance of staying well rested when on the road. Varian didn’t, frankly Varian didn’t know shit about being on the road. If he wasn’t concerned about Varian’s health he’d berate him for wanting to through the gorge, they were always hot spots for crime, they would be too vulnerable. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. 

He snatched the map out of Varian’s hands as he doubled over in another coughing fit. “H-hey!” Varian wheezed out, voice worn from his previous coughing. Nuru, bless her soul, handed him one of their water canteens. At least Varian wasn’t that stupid to deny the water. 

“There’s a town a mile or so west. We can rest there.” Hugo decided, keeping the map well out of Varian’s reach. 

Stubborn as he was Varian still tried to grab it, Hugo simply raising it higher. “Hugh, give it back. This isn’t funny.” 

“It’s pretty funny from where I’m standing.” 

“I hate you.” Varian grumbled. 

Hugo leaned in close a smug grin on his face, bringing his voice down so only Varian could hear. “That’s not what you said last night.” 

Varian’s face turned redder, the tips of his ears heating up in his embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond, his nose scrunching up. Hugo wasn’t fast enough to dodge the full effects of the sneeze. The little bastard using his disorientation to grab the map back. 

“So, through the gorge.” Varian continued, as if he hadn’t fucking sneezed in his face. He was about to let the other have a piece of his mind when Varian turned around and swayed. He reached out, just in time to stop Varian’s descent. 

“Are you okay?” Yong asked, worry written all over his young face. Hugo’s own heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“I’m fine. Just got a little dizzy.” Varian responded, his too tight grip on his arm telling him otherwise. 

“You know, it would be nice to sleep in an actual bed again.” Nuru piped up. Hugo sent her a grateful look. He knew Varian wouldn’t agree if he thought they were stopping because of him. He hated feeling like an inconvenience. It was a persistent habit from his early years when his father didn’t quite grasp how to support his son. And while it had never been said aloud, at least not to Yong and Nuru, the former had always had a sixth sense of sorts when it came to these kinds of things. 

“That sounds amazing!” Yong added, bouncing excitedly at the prospect of having a bed. Varian still looked unconvinced, though his grip had loosened. 

“It won’t set us back by much. We could avoid the gorge altogether, we were bound to run into trouble there anyways.” Hugo added. 

Varian’s eyes searched his for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, okay.” 

By the time they made it into town, Varian was leaning heavily on him. His coughs had gotten worse and he was shivering despite the unusually hot day. Nuru and Yong had gone ahead to secure a room at the local inn. He had managed to find a place for them to sit, the rest of the packs gathered at their feet. The town was fairly small, not many people out and about. He spotted a general store across from where they sat that should have medication, teas, and honey that would help Varian. He nudged the other reluctantly, Varian having fallen asleep on his shoulder almost as soon as they sat down. 

“Hey, Var,” Varian groaned, but opened his eyes regardless, coughing violently for a second. Hugo waited for him to stop before continuing. “I’m going to run into the store real quick, do you think you’ll manage by yourself for a couple of minutes?” 

He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, not wanting to worry Varian. Varian simply nodded, eyes lidded and still drooping heavily. Hugo pressed a kiss to his forehead, the heat radiating off of it alarming, before heading into the store. He made his purchases as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave Varian alone for any longer than necessary. He was berating himself for not taking notice of his boyfriend’s deteriorating health. He should’ve seen the oncoming sickness and prevented it from getting to its current state. 

He sighed, heading out of the store. He froze, seeing Nuru in his boyfriend’s place. “Stuff for Varian?” She asked, handing him his pack. 

“Yeah.” He responded simply, following her inside. 

She hummed, stopping in front of a door. She jerked her thumb to another door. “Your rooms over there. Hope you don’t mind, you and Varian are sharing.” She was gone before he could say anything and he swore she shot him a wink. 

He didn’t have time to think on it, he had a sick boyfriend to take care of. He froze for the second time that day, the room only had one bed, which Varian was currently sprawled out on. Nuru definitely knew something was up, maybe he’d thank her later, but right now his sole focus was on Varian. He looked as if he had thrown his pack down and collapsed. Hugo set up his burner, heating up some water as he removed Varian’s shoes, googles, and gloves. Once he was satisfied he removed the water adding the tea and honey to it. 

“Hugo?” Varian called, coughing into his elbow. Hugo turned around, Varian apparently had decided to sit up while he was working on the tea and was now staring at him with slightly unfocused blue eyes and tousled hair. 

He swallowed thickly, trying to focus on getting Varian better instead of other activities they could be doing. “I’m right here. I got you tea and some medicine for the cough and fever.” 

Varian gratefully took the tea, humming in satisfaction as he took a sip. Hugo let Varian nurse the cup of tea as he dug around in his pack for a spoon and poured a healthy helping of the syrupy medicine in it. He moved carefully over to the bed, tongue sticking out as he focused on not spilling the medicine. “Open up, babe.” He ordered gently when he finally arrived at Varian’s side of the bed. 

Varian’s lip jutted out into a pout. Hugo thought he was going to argue, instead he took the spoon in his mouth, pulling back painfully slow his half lidded eyes never breaking contact with his fully aware green ones. Hugo could feel his cheeks heating up, the soft pop of the spoon leaving Varian’s mouth not helping in the slightest. Varian was ever oblivious to the things he was doing to him, taking a sip from his tea to wash away the taste of the medicine. It was only Varian’s cough that caused him to snap out of his trance. 

Hugo took the tea away and set it gently on the nightstand. “Let’s get you into bed.” 

“‘M not tired.” Varian responded, latching onto Hugo’s waist and burying his face there. 

“Doesn’t matter, you need to sleep.” Hugo chastised, trying to pry Varian’s arms off of him. He managed to do it with some difficulty, keeping Varian’s hands in his to prevent him from trapping him again. 

Varian whined, pouting again. “Cuddle with me, then?” 

Hugo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I can do that.” He brought Varian’s hands up placing a kiss to his knuckles before lifting the blanket for the younger to crawl under. As soon as he settled in Varian latched back onto him. 

“Thank you for the tea.” Varian said rolling on top of him, kisses trailing up his neck with every word. “Thank you for the medicine.” He pressed a kiss to Hugo’s cheek. 

“Varian.” Hugo warned, despite the fact that he wanted this to continue. “You need to rest.” 

Varian hummed against his skin, his lips pressed back against his neck. Hugo had to fight to repress a groan at the sensation. Varian only retracted to sneeze again. It shouldn’t have been so cute, Hugo couldn’t help but laugh as Varian dissolved into a fit of sneezes from his perch on top of him. At the end of it Varian collapsed against his shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Hugo wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Can you go to sleep now?” 

Varian lifted his head, nodding for a second. “I just need to do something first.” Hugo didn’t need to ask what it was, happily meeting Varian halfway. He placed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Varian smiled against his lips, nibbling his bottom lip lightly his own way of asking to deepen the kiss. Hugo eagerly complied, his fingers worming their way under Varian’s shirt. Varian moaned at the contact, his fingers digging into the fabric that covered Hugo’s chest. The action made Hugo want to flip Varian underneath him and devour him then and there. Instead he reluctantly broke the kiss, Varian whimpering at the loss of contact. 

“Sleep.” Hugo ordered, whatever argument Varian was going to come up with rendered invalid when he broke out into another coughing fit. So he just nodded, laying on top of him and using his chest as a pillow. Hugo smiled down at the sleeping alchemist, his mouth slightly open. Whereas Hugo’s held the faintest taste of tea, the sugary sweet cough syrup, and something that was distinctly Varian. He regretted nothing, even when he awoke with a cough of his own. 


	2. Savory Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut!!! I hope it’s okay but regardless I’m proud of myself for pushing myself out of my comfort zone!!!

Whatever sickness Varian had brought to their group had slowly made its rounds, making their one night stay into a solid week. Yong had been the last to get it and was on the road to recovery. Nuru nursing him back to health, which left Hugo and Varian plenty of time to themselves. It should have been filled with shameless make out sessions and cuddling, but as soon as Hugo recovered Varian had dived back into his work. Hugo wanted nothing more than to drag Varian into bed and take advantage of what most likely was their last day alone. Hugo tore a piece of paper from his notebook, lobbing it at the other alchemist. It bounced off Varian’s head harmlessly, doing its job of gaining his attention. 

“I’m trying to work.” Varian responded, letting all the annoyance of the situation slip into his voice. 

Hugo ignored it, padding across the room and wrapping his arms around the other. “I know something else you could be doing.” He purred, placing kisses along his jawline. 

“Hugo-“ Varian’s protests turned into a moan, as Hugo moved to his neck biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. It got the reaction he wanted, Varian turning in his grip to face him. “No biting.” 

“No?” Hugo asked, resuming his previous activities. He moved his hands under his shirt, raking his fingers down Varian’s back in sync with a bite to his collarbone. Varian’s hands found Hugo’s shoulders, fingers digging in harshly as he arched his back letting out another sinful moan. “Seems to me that you quite enjoy the biting.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Varian demanded, bringing Hugo’s face up and connecting their lips. Hugo smiled against his lips as Varian moved his hips against him. He retracted his hands to swipe whatever notes Varian had been working on off the desk and lift Varian onto it. Varian wrapped his legs around Hugo’s waist almost immediately, pulling the other closer still. Varian’s fingers scratched his scalp sending chills up his spine. He brought his own fingers into Varian’s hair giving it a light tug. The younger moaned deliciously, bucking his hips up. Hugo took advantage of the action using it as an opportunity to further explore his partners mouth, moving his hips in sync with Varian’s. Varian broke the kiss, leaning his back as he panted, exposing his neck beautifully. Hugo eagerly latched onto it eliciting another series of whimpers and moans from Varian as he licked and bit the skin. He relished in the marks he left behind. 

Varian pushed him away, blue eyes searching his for a moment before licking his lips. Hugo followed his pink tongue as it made its way around his swollen lips, the color almost matching that of his pink cheeks. “Bed, now.” Varian demanded breathlessly. And while Hugo wanted to tell him he was in no position to make demands he knew it would be a lie. Varian had him wrapped around his finger since he saw him. 

He scrambled, perhaps a bit too eagerly, onto the bed fully expecting his boyfriend to join him. Varian, however, had other plans. He pulled Hugo into a sitting position, while he kneeled on the floor in front of him. Hugo didn’t need to be a genius to see where this was going. Varian lifted Hugo’s shirt slightly, pressing kisses to his stomach. Hugo discarded the item completely allowing the younger full access. Varian took the opportunity to run his hands over his chest, his tongue shooting out briefly to tease his nipple. He twisted the other, smiling smugly when Hugo moaned bucking his hips. Varian trailed kisses back down to the hem of his pants, dragging his fingers along as he did so. They moved painfully slow, undoing the laces of his pants at the same agonizing pace. Finally Varian finished undoing the laces just as slowly tugging his pants off. 

“Stop being such a tease and fucking do-“ Hugo swallowed his words, biting back a moan because he wouldn’t give the smug bastard the satisfaction of catching him off guard. Still he couldn’t help but buck his hips up at the feeling of Varian’s mouth around him. Varian hummed against him, bobbing his head up and down occasionally removing his mouth completely. Meanwhile, Hugo was trying not to move his hips, Varian was still fairly new to this stuff and he didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

He lost all self control when Varian lightly grazed his teeth along his shaft. “F-fuck!” Hugo’s fingers tangled themselves in Varian’s hair holding his head in place as he moved his hips with reckless abandon. He almost lost himself completely to the pleasure when Varian gagged, the sound bringing him harshly back to reality. He stopped his movements, releasing his grip on Varian’s head. Varian removed himself almost immediately sucking in a deep breath as soon as he could. 

“I’m sorry.” Varian said, tears from the rougher than usual blow job gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

Hugo cupped his face, gently guiding him up. “You did perfect, baby.” He captured his lips in a kiss, relishing the taste of himself on Varian’s tongue. Hugo only breaking the kiss to remove Varian’s shirt and the rest of his clothes. He took a moment to take in the sight, he always did when they managed to find a moment to do this. “You’re perfect.” 

Varian’s face flushed at the compliment, biting at his bottom lip. Hugo pulled him into another kiss, this one gentler and sweeter than the last, but lacking none of the passion. Varian straddled Hugo, moving his hips as the kiss continued, Hugo doing the same. Hugo broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Varian’s their gasps intermingling. “Are you ready?” Hugo asked, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

Varian nodded. “Always.” He took Hugo’s fingers into his mouth, getting them slick with spit. Once Hugo was satisfied he removed them with a soft pop, waiting for Varian to give his consent again before inserting a finger into his hole. Varian gasped, the sensation always taking him off guard, taking a moment to adjust before moving again. Hugo found his neck again, pressing light kisses along Varian’s skin as he added another finger. This time Varian moaned grinding his hips down faster. 

“I’m ready.” Varian gasped, slowing his movements again. “Fuck me, Hugo!” 

Hugo, never one to deny Varian of any request, quickly removed his fingers, using his own spit to slick up his member. Varian whined at the loss of contact, sinking down onto Hugo as soon as he was able. They moaned in sync, moving their hips together. Hugo took Varian in his hand, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He reveled in the way Varian rode him into oblivion, losing himself in the pleasure his fingers digging into Hugo’s shoulders were the only thing that kept him grounded. Hugo couldn’t take his eyes off of him, everything about this moment prefect. From the way Varian’s hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, the little moans and whimpers that came from his mouth, the way he occasionally bit his lip and his eyes rolled back when he hit his most sensitive spot, and finally the way he fit perfectly inside of him as if they were made for each other. Varian cried out reaching his climax as Hugo continued to thrust up into him, his seed coating their stomachs. Varian went slack against him, breathing heavily and resting his head against his shoulder as Hugo chased his own climax. It didn’t take him much longer, it never did, and honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He pulled out reluctantly stroking Varian’s hair as he guided them to lay on the bed. Varian placed a kiss to his chest before snuggling up to him, humming contently. “Do you think we could convince Nuru to stay another night?” 

Hugo almost didn’t catch the words, still coming down from his pleasure filled high. His green eyes met Varian’s hazy blue eyes. He pecked his lips with a small laugh. “No, I don’t think so.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him as close as possible. “But we could’ve been doing this the whole time if someone wasn’t so stubborn.” 

Varian lightly smacked his chest. “Maybe if someone wasn’t so lazy I wouldn’t have to be so stubborn.” 

“I’m lazy now?” Hugo laughed. 

Varian was tracing patterns on his skin now. “The laziest.” He hummed, barely suppressing a yawn. 

Hugo laughed again, pressing a kiss into his hair. “We should probably clean up.” 

“Probably.” Varian agreed, although he made no actual effort to move, instead closing his eyes. 

“Who’s lazy now?” Hugo teased. He got no response besides a final hum as Varian drifted off to sleep. He hummed a song he learned long ago eyes never leaving Varian’s sleeping form as he drifted off himself. He wanted to savor this moment forever.


End file.
